


Time Of Death: 01:23am

by multifandomed19



Series: Time Of Death [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Death, Just Text, Literati, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, TW: Suicide, a stream of thoughts, first person POV, more like thoughts, no actual speech, rory’s pov, trigger warning, tw, tw: death, tw: major character death, tw: not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomed19/pseuds/multifandomed19
Summary: The aftermath of Jess’ death and how Rory deals with it (or doesn’t)In Rory’s POV (first person-ish)
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: Time Of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649071
Kudos: 2





	Time Of Death: 01:23am

**Author's Note:**

> Major TW: suicide  
> Please do not read if you are triggered by this topic  
> Helpful links are in the notes at the end of the fic

He’s gone.  
He’s dead.  
And it’s all my fault.

I wanted to see him.  
Of course it was a bad idea.  
He’s still in love with me.  
Was.  
He WAS still in love with me.  
Now he isn’t anything.

I think that deep down I am still in love with him.  
I know that I am.  
Otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here.  
On a bridge.  
At 1 in the morning the day after he...left.

I’m sorry, Jess.  
I’m so sorry.  
I’m sorry that we met.  
That we hurt each other.  
That I didn’t ask you what was wrong or go after you that night.  
I’m sorry that I came to see you.  
I’m sorry that we broke each other’s hearts.  
I’m sorry.

I love you, Jess.  
I’m IN love with you.  
I knew it the moment that we met.  
I may love him but I’m not IN love with him.  
Not like I am with you.  
No-one was like you.  
And that’s why I love you.  
And that’s why I have to do this.

We can be together now.  
Forever.  
Mom will understand.  
Okay, she won’t but I have to do this.  
I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist.  
Even 22.8 miles was sounding difficult.  
But now, when you’re not even on this planet.  
I don’t want to be here either.

I love you, Jess.  
I hope you’ll have me.

*cars honking*  
*gasps and screams*

Of course I will, Rory.  
I’ll always have and want and need and love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story
> 
> If you are struggling with suicidal thoughts, here are some links and phone numbers to organisations that can help
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines
> 
> https://www.itv.com/thismorning/suicide-prevention-helplines
> 
> https://www.samaritans.org/
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/talk-to-someone-now/
> 
> https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/suicide/  
> 
> 
> If you are in immediate danger, please call the emergency service number for you country


End file.
